Xero
Xero is a former ninja and a member of Bolverk Squad. No one has ever been a match to his melee skills. Xero is unable to use firearms, however. His main sword is the Slicer and his support sword is the Hollow, which is invisible to the human eye. Despite his dislike for Omega, he listens to his command and respects his combat abilities as well as leadership. Unlike Omega, Xero is prone to profanity, insults, rude gestures and entering a fight recklessly, although due to his speed and lethality, this does not seem to cause him any trouble. As the series progresses he becomes good friends with Omega. He is also said to have a sort of brother-sister relationship with Kary as a result of him lifting her when she was unconscious and arguing about Xero's injuries. When both Xero and Omega were betrayed by Kary and their allies, Xero felt disgusted by Kary's actions and thought of nothing else but to escape and sever her head. Xero is also good friends with Askad though the information regarding their friendship is unknown. During his spare time, Xero likes to play Starcraft and any other sci-fi video game he could get his hands on, though Kary likes to mess with Xero's computer which angers him. It is later shown that Xero is the last surviving member of Bolverk Squad and has been hunted for decades by the New World Order, and has trained an apprentice named Enid to carry on his work, as he has become to old and frail to keep fighting. He rushes into one last fight before XV's virus brings him down, possibly contracted from the infected workers at BIO INT or from the infected Omega. History ''Xionic Madness 1'' Xero is first seen cleaning his sword when Omega was logging the mission's operatives. He will then have to fight along with Omega towards the heliport and to Askads and Karys location. Omega and Xero are ambushed by BIO INT soldiers and a heavily armed helicopter and then an A.T.D (anti tank dragon). After destroying the A.T.D, the team finally reunites and move towards XV. Xero has to carry Kary because she is exhausted because of the explosion she had to create to finish off the infected beings. Xero is last seen at the animation's ending telling Omega to catch up later. Xionic Madness 1.5 Xero is scarcely seen in 1.5, but he is seen spliting in half some BIO INT soldiers and then threating some BIO INT scientists. He carries Kary all the way to the building's core, where Kary would be fully recharged and Xero had to plant the N8. Next he hacks into the main computer to find about his past. He learns he was built by a man called Chief Charles Smith, posibly one of the scientists he had slaughtered. He also read there was an upgrade for him in a containment room. The upgrade would finally allow him to use firearms. Xero is last seen in his brand new suit. Then he disapeared while Kary was charging, just before she recieved an upgrade left by Askad for herself. ''Xionic Madness 2'' In Xionic Madness 2, Xero slaughters BIO INT soldiers as well as Red and Green spies. He fights XV spawn, and at one point, kills one with its own tail.. He fights BIO INT helicopters and specialized troopers called Interceptors. He is last seen carrying Omega with his new flight ability, while he is briefing Headquarters about the mission's result. The Overseer (possibly Bolverk) also sends a message to Kary, which neither Omega nor Xero hear. It suggests Kary may betray them in the future. ''Xionic Madness 3'' . ]] In Xionic Madness 3, Omega and Xero are stripped of their armor after being captured by Kary. Their new armor they get is tied in directly to their bodies, allowing them to have greater speed and power. Some weapons are locked out shorty after getting this new Vertebral armour (later renamed Cervical Armor). They must kill to unlock further weapons and powers. After killing waves of enemies, Omega arives at the train station. After a battle with soldiers, flying enemies, and a artillery cannon, Xero meets at the train station for their ride. After unlocking all of their new weapons, robotic clones of them are sent to kill them. Having knowledge of all of the weapons they've used, Xero and Omega are forced to use their Longinus Knives, and blow the entire city up. The ending shows Kary floating above them, and everyone flying at each other. ''Xionic Madness 4'' Part 1 Kary breaks off from the Overseer's orders, and kills him in the process. She gives away her plan to live forever. Kary wants to kill everyone to absorb their power to power her core. After blasting Xero into a building, the fight begins. Kary is taken down extremly easily, so they get suspicious. It turns out she used to energy to make a clone, to "play around" with them before killing them. With Xero and Omega, and the combo of close quarters combat and long-ranged fighting, Kary is forced to use her shields. After being backed into a wall, Kary uses her new-found powers to revive the soldiers that Xero and Omega killed as zombies, before sending them at Xero and Omega. Part 2 Xero and Omega were fighting zombies until Kary use a cliff to trap them and use the building to crash them. As Xero is about to destroy it, Omega stopped Xero that he won't make it. So Omega turn his Ballistica into Gauntlet and destroy the building. After he destroy it, he exhausted until a zombified Rank 4 Soldier is about to attack Omega, but saved by Xero. And kill it but slashed by a zombified Rank 2 Soldier and kill it as well. Until a second building is about to hit them. Omega tell Xero he won't be able to stop another one in time so he order Xero to force his way through. So Omega and Xero breaks into the building and kill many zombies inside the building. Until Kary blows the building apart Omega and Xero land on the ground and continues kill many zombies. Until a zombie grab on Xero and slams the zombie against the ground. Xero ask Omega have plans, but Omega have none. He told Xero that the best they can do is hold their ground until their bigger weapons are complete. But Xero disagree and there are too many of zombies. And again get grabbed by the same zombie. Xero punching it to get it off of him. Until Omicron Squad save them and here to repay their debt with Omega. Xero tells them that Kary is kicking their butt, so they have to kick her harder then. Omega warns the team that they are likely to die if they continue pursuing against Kary. So the battle continues. Xero killing many zombies until a giant green zombie attack him. Xero slice and shoot the head and slice it in half. Xero realized there's no end to the zombies. Omega tell him to cut the snakes head off so the body will die. So Xero fight Kary. On the roof Xero tries to get the Red Fang, Kary land in front of Xero. Xero and Kary are battling each other as Kary using Chun Li's moves, The Hoyokusen from Street Fighter. Xero use the kick to hit Kary's foot and combo her and get the Red Fang and wounded Kary. Kary use her power to blow Xero away and heal the wound. Kary tells them that they achieved nothing. Xero told her that any that bleed still can die. Omega talks about in the past that Kary join and seems weaker than before and mentioned Askad incase he died before warning them. Kary shatter Askad's glasses and the sky turns green, Kary summoned her mask to increase her powers and fight them. Xero tries to attack her with hand to hand and his Red Fang but her shield blocking his attacks. As Kary charging her blast, Xero show her the middle finger before blow away. Xero jump right next to Omega, Kary using her powers again but Omicron Squad attack her and use the building to crush them. Omega quickly save his former team, as Xero using Askad's Armadillo to stab through the shield before explodes. Xero using his Light Arrow to shoot Kary until she teleport above. Omicron Squad sacrificed themselves to shoot the building to protect Omega from the blast. The blast killed Omicron Squad and Xero and Omega's armored mask is destroyed. Omega is enraged over the death of his former squad and angrily slam his Gauntlets against the ground saying "God...DAMN IT!". Until a robot came. Xero is about to ask "who are you" but Omega interrupted him. A robot replied to them "A friend". Part 3 After the Robot landed, Kary told him to identify himself. A robot explains his disappointment at what she has become and how she allows her overconfidence to get the best of her. Starts raining from above. The robot punch Kary by slid through it. Xero notices that the Robot hit her. Omega told him that it didn't destroy the necrotic field. Then Kary summons a white giant demon clown. Omega give the adrenaline shot to Xero to recover some of their lost energy. Omega thought Xero looking forward to the final boss or something and he told to destroy the giant clown. As Omega using his Joy and Xero using his Light Arrow, they realized their bullet and projectile are impervious against the giant clown. Omega tell him to move somewhere anywhere. He told him their attacks are impervious and obviously is consuming Kary's energy resourses. Xero dodging the giant clown's attacks and told Omega to run away until it disappears. Omega told him that Kary exhausted them. Xero hope it does before it murder them. Xero fighting zombies with his Light Arrow until a zombified Vorpal Soldier throws a grenade at him, damaging his Light Arrow. One of the blade is broken from the explosion. Omega weapons, Joy won't fire. He told Xero that their warping tools are offline including their weapons, ammo, and energy. So Omega and Xero have to use hand to hand combat and realistic weapons. Xero grab a metal rod with cement block as his weapon. And tell the zombies that he will beat them out of them so hard. As Kary and Robot are battling, the Robot blast Kary and initiates a self-destruct sequence before Kary grab to it's chest. The Robot tells about the caring too much for his child to kill her himself and giving Omega and Xero a last chance to destroy Kary. The Robot starts calling their names as brief it was and nice to see them all one last time. Omega realized that robot is Askad. The robot then breaks apart and explodes. Xero tell him what was that Omega tells one last chance to kill Kary and fires his Arctic Empress. Xero realized her shield is gone. Omega tell him that the Robot's EMP disables some of Kary's functions. Then the giant clown charge at them. Omega and Xero's weapons are back online and killing the last remaining zombies. Xero sees Omega is about to get blast. Xero quickly save him and told him to not space out on him. But the giant clown charging his blast at him too. Xero quickly throws the metal rod to the giant clown's right eye. Xero realizing it doesn't have ethereal anymore. He order Omega to shoot both elbows with his Arctic Empress. Xero runs to the left arm but the giant clown grab him with his right arm. Xero can't break free. Omega slice the right arm with his Gauntlet and Xero slice the left arm. Omega tells him they got past the issue of it being immune to their attacks. And Xero tells him that his sword, Red Fang is out of juice now. Omega tell him make no waste. Xero then get his Aeroblade. Kary then throws her giant clown at them. Xero and Omega tries to destroy it but explodes. They're still alive but their armors are completely destroyed from the blast, including one of their weapons, Arctic Empress and Grudge. And Xero drops his destroyed Aeroblade. Omega told him one more blast of Kary they're out of commission, their weapons are still online. Xero realized Kary is exhausted, and even haven't been able to hit her again. Omega tell him that mask isn't a wonder weapon and it does take her powers off the chart. Xero get his damaged Light Arrow and bring that clown pay off. Kary use the last of her powers against the ground making them can't see. Xero looks around until he sees Kary behind Omega. Omega turns around and gets impaled by Kary. Xero tries to save Omega but Kary kicks him backwards. Omega drop his weapon, Terminator and tell Kary just business. Xero calls Omega's name and Omega's eyes is closed. Now Xero is the last remaining member of the Bolverk Squad. And Kary have only tied left between her past and future. Xero thought both were together, but Kary interrupt him and use her power to attack Xero and Xero get out of the way by dodging it. Kary begins to taunting him that this is his last stand. Xero then becomes enraged and she think he'll go down without the fight and told her to think again. Then Xero and Kary fighting until Kary punches Xero to the ground. Kary tell him and Omega put up the fight and afraid this is the end of Xero's line. Kary tells Xero any last words and Xero becomes slient. Kary then prepare to kill Xero. But Xero slice her between her mouth with his Light Arrow and show her the middle finger and hope Kary to choke with them. Then Kary prepares to kill Xero. But Omega's grab her hand. Xero and Kary notices Omega is still alive. But Omega's skin turns red revealed to be infected by XV after Xionic Madness 2. Omega grab Kary in the neck and throw her forward. Kary cannot believe it that his heart stop beating. Xero realized what was going on. Omega activate XV's corporeal form, sky turns red. Omega (XV inside his body) punches Kary and pummels her with the damaged Gauntlet. Kary teleport in front of Xero. (Notices her eyes is flashing means almost dying) Kary thinks this is some kind of sick joke to be killed by XV. Kary say goodbye to Xero and summon her Longinus knife and tell she taking him down with her. As both fight Kary was able to slice and stab Omega. As she charge her power, but XV disable her powers and Omega grab her neck and prepares to kill Kary. Kary realized she going to be killed by infected Omega. Kary then plunges her knife into her abdomen, ending her own life, and halting her major malfunction. After explosion, XV somehow survived the explosion and drops Kary's corpse into dust. Xero realized Kary is dead and cannot believe it. Then Omega starts attack Xero by breaking his ribs with the punch. Omega attack and scratch him. Xero grab Omega's weapon, Joy and infected Omega grab his Light Arrow and Xero tell Omega to pull it together. Xero point the Joy to Omega's face and Omega put Xero's Light Arrow near the neck. Omega then slams the ground twice and thanks Xero for that and order him to finish him off. Xero tell him to walk it off. Omega tell Xero that XV is taking over most of his body and mind. And told Xero that he is gonna rip his neck off in Xionic Madness 4 Part 1. Xero tries to tell him, but Omega side no buts and told him if Xero don't kill Omega right now, both will be dead. Xero tell him that wasn't supposed to end this way. Omega then apologize to him for everything. Then Omega won't be able to hold XV anymore and order Xero to kill him now. Xero said to Omega to see him in Hell. And Belverk Squad will be waiting for Xero. Xero then kill Omega. At the end, Xero became older, he still have the scars from the fight with Kary, he was shown speaking with his apprentice Enid at first. It was shown that The New World Order founded their location, Xero and Enid prepared for the fight, Xero knew it will be his last battle before his own demise, since the XV virus will finally bring him down, before the battle, he told Enid that she have to live on, carry on their work, to shut down their organization and called the New Order. At the after credit, it was shown Enid watching an old picture of Bolverk Squad, including Omega, Kary, Askard, and Xero, Xero wasn't visible at the time, and was no where to be seen, it is believe that he died after the battle, since Enid was seemingly standing on a battlefield. Strengths and abilities. Xero is the fastest and most aggressive member of Bolverk squad and relies heavily on his speed and sharp blades to end the fight before his opponents have any chance to react. His reaction time is off the charts, as even with his basic cyborg armor in the first series he is able to block incoming fire (although sustained fire from a minigun will pass his defenses) and is capable of killing multiple enemies in a very short time frame. Despite his emphasis on speed, he also has incredible strength, capable of swinging melee weapons around that weigh well over 200 kilograms as if they were paper weights. Despite lacking significant armor, he is still quite durable and can take many hits before becoming incapacitated, although he is not as robust as Omega is. As the series progresses he becomes capable of flying and engaging aircraft, and being able to block the heavy barrage of miniguns. His bladed weapons are capable of slicing through the thickest of armor with ease, making him a serious threat to any unit on the battlefield. Despite his emphasis on close quarters, he is almost never seen engaging in hand to hand combat except in a few rare circumstances. He also begins to gain access to weapons that have a limited degree of long range capabilities, the Aeroblade and Light Arrow being the two biggest contributors. ''Quotes/Dialogue/References'' "H'''' ''"Yeah, I'm still alive by the way..." -Xionic madness 4 part 2 Equipment Xionic Madness 1 *Slicer *Hollow *Ripper *Sawer *Loner Xionic Madness 1.5 & 2 *Xero 2.0 Armor Upgrade *Red Hill *Blue Shark Xionic Madness 3 *Longinus Knife *Cervical Armor/Beast Armor *Aeroblade *Mach 3 Burst "Blur" *Boomknives *APS *Bloodwire *Nightstar Xionic Madness 4 *Petrol Silhouettes *Red Fang *Light Arrow Trivia *Due to Xero's use of various ninja weapons and vicious lust for battle, his style of fighting is a close remedy to Ninja Gaiden's Ryu Hayabusa and God of War's Kratos. *Due to his use of bladed weapons, Xero is considered to be using the Swordsman style of Devil May Cry's Vergil in Xionic Madness. * Xero is a little known competitive halo player, being in the top 50 on the leaderboards. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists